Andy DeMayo
Andy DeMayo is de neef van Fred Universe, en de achterneef van Steven Universe. Hij maakte zijn debuut in de aflevering Gem Harvest. Verschijning Andy verschijnt met een bruin vest en een bruine piloothoed. Hij draagt een beige kleurige broek en zwarte schoenen. Zijn ogen zijn zwart. Op zijn gezicht zitten wat rimpels, in tegenstelling van Fred Universe. History Gem Harvest Andy vliegt naar zijn ouders' schuur, en is boos over het zien dat het is verbouwd. Hij ontmoet meteen Peridoot, Lazuur en Steven. Nadat hij heeft gezegd dat ze dakloze hippies zijn, vindt hij dat ze moeten vertrekken uit de schuur. Door deze vreemde situatie, nam Steven contact om met Fred, die na een tijdje arriveerde met de Edelstenen. De stenen zijn verrast wanneer Fred Andy introduceert als zijn neef. Andy is meteen verrast wanneer hij ontdekt dat Fred een zoon heeft genaamd Steven, en hij groet hem vriendelijk. Maar dit veranderd als hij erachter komt dat Fred zijn achternaam heeft veranderd naar Universe. He finds his cousin's association with the Gems likewise troubling, now regarding the magical beings as illegal immigrants after Greg refers to them as "aliens". He eventually restates his demand for Peridot and Lapis to leave, having established that the Barn is for the DeMayo family. Steven proceeds to persuade Andy to have a meal with the Gems, hoping that he would come to consider them as family and allow them to stay. Relations appear to initially worsen throughout preparations, however, as Andy continues to find the Gems somewhat unusual and becomes angry at their disassembly of his parents' plane. Nevertheless, Andy slowly warms up to everyone. He speaks fondly of his past experiences to Steven and Greg, and is later amused by the Gems' attempt to please him with various objects related to the human celebrations of marriage, birth, and death. When preparations are completed, the group sits down to dinner outside the Barn. As the meal progresses, Andy begins to feel out of place among the others, prompting him to abruptly cede ownership of the Barn before flying away in his plane. When Lapis and Steven catch up, Andy expresses to Steven his bitterness regarding his futile efforts to resist the changes his family experienced. Steven responds by explaining his desire to learn more about his human relatives, after which Andy comes to realize that he could have adjusted to the changes in his life and stayed in touch with the members of his family. Steven assures him that it is not too late to do so, and the two fly back to the Barn where they are met by the Gems and Greg, all of whom are glad to see their return. "Steven's Dream" Andy brengt Steven en Fred naar Korea met zijn vliegtuig. Relaties Steven Universe Steven was zelf best wel geschrokken omdat hij niet wist dat hij zelf andere familie had. Wanneer Andy vertrok, en Steven en Lazuur achter hem aan gingen, zei hij dat Steven moest vertrekken. Maar toen Steven viel en hij hem ving, legde hij uit hoe het zat met zijn familie. Uiteindelijk besloot Andy toch een deel van hun familie te willen blijven. Fred Universe Andy is de neef van Fred. Naar mate wat Andy heeft gezegd, blijkt het dat ze elkaar jaren niet hebben gesproken. Daarom wist hij ook niet dat Fred een zoon had. Andy was eerst nogal kwaad op Fred, maar aan het einde van de aflevering ging het uiteindelijk toch heel goed. De Edelstenen & Lapis Lazuli In het begin ging het niet zo goed met het ontmoeten van elkaar. Toen Andy bij de schuur aankwam, dachten Peridoot en Lazuur dat Andy hen aanviel. Peridoot en Lazuur gingen daarom terug aanvallen. Maar later in de begon Andy te begrijpen wie de Edelstenen zijn. Granaat had vanaf het begin al respect voor Andy. Uiteindelijk mochten Lazuur en Peridoot van Andy in de schuur blijven. Categorie:Personages Categorie:Mensen